Nisekoi Hero Academia!
by yohanl2001
Summary: Por alguna extraña razon nuestro grupo de inseparables amigos es transportado a un mundo donde Heroes y Villanos existen, ¿Cual sera su reacción?, ¿Que haran para tratar de vivir una vida normal?, ¿Se adaptaran a la Sociedad y estudiaran para convertirse en heroes?. Lee y descubrelo.
1. Un Nuevo Mundo

**Este es un crossover extraño, pero cuando la idea vino a mi cabeza tuve que escribirla, espero que a los demas les guste.**

* * *

El día para los estudiantes de la secundaria de Bonyari había sido normal hasta ahora, bueno lo que se considera normal cuando estudias junto con Raku Ichijo y sus amigos, pero al fin y al cabo normal, ahora mismo los 6 estudiantes más notorios de toda la escuela estaban reunidos en la entrada luego de haber terminado las clases, ellos se habían juntado para ir a la casa de Raku a estudiar, rara vez hacían eso, pero los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y decidieron en conjunto que lo mejor era estudiar juntos para no fallar.

* * *

Ellos luego de reunirse comenzaron a caminar por la calle hacia la casa de Raku, ellos iban hablando sobre lo que había pasado en el día, de vez en cuando Chitoge y Tachibana se peleaban por alguna cosa o por Raku, Miyamoto y Shuu caminaban en silencio desde atrás presenciando todo lo que ocurría a veces comentaban algo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaban en silencio, Tsugumi y Onodera estaban con el grupo y al igual que Shu y Miyamoto no se involucran mucho, pero ciertamente interactuaban mucho más que ellos.

"¿_Darling_, por que tomamos este camino para ir a tu casa?" Chitoge le pregunto a Raku mientras miraba a su alrededor un camino que ella no conocía eso la ponía un poco nerviosa, así que se acercó y lo tomo por el brazo.

Los demás que también ya habían ido a la casa de Raku se percataron de lo que dijo Chitoge y comenzaron al igual que ella a mirar a su alrededor.

"No te preocupes _Honey_, este solo es un camino alterno que a veces de niño tomaba para ir a casa de la escuela" Raku dice con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras mira el paisaje a su alrededor. "A diferencia del camino convencional parece que por aquí el tiempo se detuvo" Raku dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando por la calle tranquila.

El grupo continúo caminando por la tranquila calle, ahora con más calma, cuando de repente un destello blanco los deslumbro y los desoriento a todos, todos gritaron y trataron de reunirse unos con otros, pero fue inútil cada uno de ellos sintió como si su alma dejara su cuerpo.

* * *

"¿Dónde estoy?" Raku pregunto luego despertarse y ver que estaba en un sitio desconocido para él, aun se sentía un poco aturdido, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para hablar y sentarse en lo que parecía ser una cama de hospital, pero al ver bien la habitación no parecía un hospital tenía más aire de enfermería.

"¿Ya despertaste jovencito?" Raku busco rápidamente el origen de la voz y vio a una pequeña anciana con algún tipo de disfraz bizarro de enfermera, mientras estaba aún organizando sus pensamientos no respondió a la pregunta de la anciana. "Veo que estas confundido, déjame aclararte las cosas un poco" Raku comenzó a prestar atención a las palabras de la anciana. "Ustedes dos aparecieron de repente en el patio de la escuela, al principio pensábamos que era algún tipo de ataque, pero cuando nos acercamos nos percatamos de que estaban inconscientes y los ayudamos, ahora mismo estas en la enfermería de la UA" La anciana le explico detenidamente para que él pudiera procesar toda la información en su estado actual.

"¿¡Dos, hay alguien más aquí!?" Raku pregunto desesperado al recordar mejor lo que le había pasado a él y a sus amigos.

"Cálmate jovencito, esa no es forma de hablarle a tus mayores, pero te voy a perdonar por tu situación actual" La anciana se puso una mano en la cabeza como señal de cansancio. "La otra persona que ayudamos y que está en otra camilla es una chica rubia" Raku abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar que la descripción encajaba perfectamente con Chitoge. "Por tu reacción puedo corroborar que la conoces" La anciana termino de hablar mientras se daba media vuelta y movía una cortina revelando a Chitoge, que estaba acostada en una camilla igual a la de Raku, rápidamente se levantó de su cama y se acercó para ver si ella estaba bien.

"¿Ella está bien verdad?" Raku le pregunto a la anciana mientras inspeccionaba de cerca a su _novia_.

"Si, no te preocupes, lo peor que tiene es que su uniforme esta algo sucio" La anciana comenta antes de que la puerta de la enfermería se abriera mostrando un par de figuras igual de particulares que la enfermera que los había ayudado.

"Recovery Girl, puedo ver que ellos están perfectamente, buen trabajo" Lo que parecía ser un tipo de oso pequeño blanco con una cicatriz el en ojo izquierdo, Raku se quedó helado al ver la escena irreal que tenía al frente.

"Yo no hice mucho, ellos solamente estaban inconscientes, los análisis que les hice salieron normales, no hay nada de qué preocuparse" La ahora reconocida como Recovery Girl le contesta al animal parlante que ahora estaba viendo a Raku.

"Joven, ¿me podrías decir como tú y tu amiga llegaron a los terrenos de mi escuela?" Raku estaba aún en estado de shock, pero al escuchar la pregunta logro recobrar el control de su cuerpo para poder responder.

"Sinceramente no lo sé, mis amigos y yo íbamos a mi casa cuando de repente un destello blanco apareció delante de nosotros antes de quedar inconscientes, cuando me desperté estaba aquí, el resto ya lo sabe" Raku explica lo mejor que puede con los recuerdos borrosos que tenía del incidente que los dejo varados en este sitio extraño.

"¿Amigos, así que no solo estaba esta chica?" El animal parlante le pregunto a Raku.

"No, éramos seis en total y ahora que lo dice, ¡ellos tienen que estar igual de perdidos que nosotros, se podrían lastimar o peor!" Raku comenzó a levantar un poco la voz pensando en las posibilidades de que sus amigos se lastimaran si no los encontraba pronto.

"Tranquilízate, los encontraremos, pero antes de eso ni siquiera nos hemos presentado correctamente, Soy Nedzu, director de la mejor escuela de Héroes de Japón" Nedzu luego de presentarse formalmente estiro su pata en frente de Raku para dar un apretón, Raku toma la mano del director, pero entonces su cerebro terminar de procesar bien las palabras de Nedzu.

"¿¡Héroes, de que está hablando!?" Raku le pregunto mientras apretó la mano de Nedzu.

"¿No sabes lo que son los héroes?" El tipo que venía junto con Nedzu hablo con una voz ronca e intimidante mientras miraba a Raku.

"¡Sé lo que son los héroes, como protagonistas de Mangas o Comics, pero héroes en el mundo real es imposible, todo esto tiene que ser una broma de cámara oculta!" Raku se sobresaltó pensando en las locuras que le habían dicho en tan poco tiempo.

"¡Cálmate!" Nedzu exclamo y él chico detuvo su vociferación de palabras confusas. "Escucha, ¿Sabes lo que es un Quirk?" Nedzu le pregunto con una mirada muy seria en su cara, pero Raku giro su cabeza en respuesta confirmando una mínima sospecha que tenía. "Aizawa, vamos afuera un momento" Nedzu dice tranquilamente mientras le hace señas al otro tipo que tenía unas especies de bufandas alrededor de su cuello.

La habitación volvió a quedar con tres ocupantes solamente, pero ahora había muchas más preguntas sin responder que antes.

"Oiga, ¿Qué es un Quirk?" Raku le pregunta a Recovery Girl que ya estaba sentada en su escritorio.

"Para resumirlo un Quirk es algo así como una mutación que permite al ser humano tener una habilidad única que los diferencia de los demás, los Quirk pueden variar mucho pueden ser desde una cosa minúscula como hacer que tus uñas crezcan a voluntad o respirar fuego, las posibilidades hasta ahora son infinitas, aún hay investigaciones sobre los diferentes tipos de Quirks que existen" Recovery Girl le explica con calma al chico Peli azul que procesaba cada palabra como si le estuvieran hablando en un idioma totalmente diferente. Recovery Girl al notar esto decidió darle un curso intensivo sobre la historia de los Quirks y la historia de los héroes en el mundo, Raku solo escuchaba pacientemente analizando cada párrafo de información suministrado por la enfermera.

* * *

Afuera de la enfermería Nedzu y Aizawa estaban discutiendo sobre la posible razón del desconocimiento de un conocimiento tan general por parte del chico.

"¿Viaje dimensional?" Aizawa pregunto con una ceja levantada ante la descabellada posibilidad de que algo así fuera posible, aunque luego de todo lo que había vivido como Héroe un viaje dimensional no sonaba tan loco después de pensarlo dos veces.

"Exactamente, como sabes hasta la persona más ignorante o el niño con menos conocimientos, saben que son los Quirks, así que, la única posibilidad que queda es esa, sé que no suena muy lógico, hasta a mí se me hace difícil creer en esa posibilidad, pero es lo más sólido que tenemos hasta ahora" Nedzu dijo seriamente mientras hacia uno cuantos ademanes con sus manos, Aizawa se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de continuar hablando.

"Señor, si esa es la razón real por la cual ellos están aquí, tenemos que peinar la ciudad en búsqueda de los otros cuatro individuos con quien el chico dice que andaba" Aizawa dice seriamente dejando de lado todo lo demás y aceptando la nueva realidad que tenía al frente.

"Tienes razón, pero antes de eso tenemos que saber sus identidades y lo más seguro es que él chico coopere, después de todo viste su reacción cuando se dio cuenta de que sus amigos no estaban con él" Nedzu dijo con una sonrisa dando media vuelta para volver a entrar a la enfermería.

Cuando entraron vieron a Recovery Girl explicándole al chico un resumen de la historia moderna de los Quirks y los Héroes, esto a Nedzu le pareció bien ya que le ahorro tiempo que ahora podría usar para interrogarlo debidamente sobre los demás individuos que estaban con él.

"Bien, chico ahora que estas más calmado y estas un poco mejor informado te importaría presentarte formalmente" Nedzu le dijo amablemente luego de que Recovery Girl termino de hablar.

"Soy Ichijo Raku y la chica que esta acostada en la camilla es Kirisaki Chitoge, es un placer conocerlo director, me disculpo por mi comportamiento de haces unos momentos, pero podrá entender que despertarse en un sitio que no conoce altera mucho los nervios" Raku ahora extiende la mano mientras habla con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

"Entiendo ese sentimiento mejor de lo que crees joven Ichijo, pero eso no es importante ahora" Nedzu dijo seriamente mientras miraba la cara de Raku. "¿Podría decirme como lucen tus amigos?, para enviar un equipo de héroes a la ciudad para que los encuentren" Nedzu le pregunto al chico que rápidamente saco su celular del bolsillo.

"Mejor aún puedo mostrárselos, tome esa es una foto grupal que nos tomamos en un viaje a la playa" Raku le da el celular al director que mira con detenimiento la imagen de los 6 chicos sonrientes en una playa que él no reconocía.

"Muchas gracias esto no será de mucha ayuda, te devolveré tu celular cuando hayamos finalizado la búsqueda" Nedzu dice mientras le entrega a Aizawa el celular para que también mira la foto. "Bien ahora nos retiramos, espero que tu amiga este bien, adiós" Nedzu se despide y vuelven a salir de la enfermería, pero esta vez no vuelven y dejan a Raku con Recovery Girl y Chitoge.

Luego de que los dos héroes se fueron Raku se acerca a la camilla en donde esta Chitoge y se sienta en una silla que está a un lado.

"¿Cuándo crees que despierte?" Raku le pregunta a la enfermera.

"Puede despertar en cualquier momento, ella no sufrió ningún daño, ella está dormida solo por el cansancio que tenía acumulado, no te preocupes" Recovery Girl le dice con una sonrisa cálida antes de volver a su escritorio y seguir escribiendo un informe sobre los recién llegados.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Chitoge se comenzó a mover y a abrir los ojos, Raku se alegró al confirmar que efectivamente ella estaba bien, él no la avasallo con palabras, Raku espero a que se sintiera capaz de hablar, luego de unos momentos la chica se sentó apoyándose con sus codos y miro muy confundida toda la habitación buscando algo familiar hasta que consiguió la cara de Raku y se alegró mucho.

"¡Raku!" Chitoge exclamo y se le lanzo encima al muchacho para abrazarlo, luego de unos segundos ella se separó repentinamente al pensar bien lo que estaba haciendo, así que, rápidamente comenzó a hablar para olvidar lo sucedido. "¿Dónde estamos y que sucedió con los demás?" Chitoge pregunto muy rápido mientras buscaba a sus demás amigos en la habitación, lamentablemente no tuvo mucho éxito.

"Primero cálmate, lo que te voy a decir te parecerá una locura" Raku dijo con una cara seria, Chitoge también se puso seria mientras se sentaba a la horilla de la camilla. "Luego de que esa extraña luz nos consumiera aparecimos en un Japón donde al parecer existen los héroes y villanos, pero eso no es todo, las personas tienen algo llamado 'Quirk', que es algo así como una mutación genética que te permite tener algún tipo de habilidad súper humana" Raku dejo de hablar para ver como lo tomaba la chica, pero paso algo que no esperaba, la rubia comenzó a reírse mucho incluso se acostó en la cama mientras tenía sus manos en el abdomen, Raku se sonrojo al ver tal reacción. "¿¡De que te ríes!?" Raku le pregunto agitado a la chica que aún continuaba riendo.

"Perdón, perdón, pero es que eso es muy estúpido, de seguro solo me estás jugando algún tipo de broma con cámara escondida" Chitoge dice mientras se limpia unas pequeñas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos luego de reírse tanto.

"Yo también pensaba eso, pero es totalmente cierto, Recovery Girl por favor ayúdeme" Raku dijo aun un poco avergonzado antes de pedir la ayuda de la pequeña anciana disfrazada, cuando Chitoge la vio acercándose tuvo que contener su risa, porque la anciana tenía una expresión seria en su cara.

"Tu amigo aquí dijo lo mismo cuando el director le dijo dónde estaba, así que te voy a explicar lo mismo que le dije a tu amigo sobre este mundo" Recovery Girl con una expresión seria comenzó a contarle el mismo resumen de la historia de la humanidad que le había contado a Raku, también le dijo en donde estaba y donde la habían encontrado.

"Imposible, imposible, imposible, eso no puede ser verdad, eso solo significa que…" Chitoge se detuvo un momento mientras terminaba de procesar todo. "No vamos a ver a nuestras familias nunca más" Chitoge dijo triste mientras bajaba su mirada y unas lágrimas ahora de tristeza recorrían su rostro, Raku en aun no se había percatado de esa realidad, pero cuando se dio cuenta también se puso triste al pensar en sus familiares que no iba a volver a ver.

"Lo lamento, pero eso es lo más probable" Recovery Girl dice con un tono un poco triste antes de volver a su trabajo, dejando a los dos jóvenes tristes o eso es lo que ella creía.

"¡Anciana!" Raku grito de repente sorprendiendo y molestando a la heroína, pero cuando se da la vuelta para reprender al muchacho vio algo que la dejo sin palabras. "¿¡Chitoge estas bien!?" Raku le grito al ver algo increíble, pero que estaba pasando justo en frente él, Chitoge comenzó a arder en lo que parecía ser un fuego de color azul, la chica entonces levanta la cara confundida por la reacción de Raku.

"¡No me grites idiota!" Chitoge le responde molesta a Raku mientras lo miraba a la cara, él parecía estar más asustado de lo usual cuando ella le gritaba, entonces ella vio sus manos y se percató de que estaban en llamas, ella se asustó mucho, pero ella no sintió ningún daño, al contrario, se sentía muy bien, entonces pensó muy fuerte en que quería apagar las llamas de sus manos y se apagaron. "¿¡Raku viste eso!?" Chitoge pregunta a Raku que aún continuaba agitado por lo que acaba de ver.

"No puede ser…" Recovery Girl dice mientras se acerca a la chica. "Tienes un Quirk" Ella dice mientras revisa bien el cuerpo de la chica buscando algún tipo de quemadura, no encontró ninguna. "¿Podrías quitarte un zapato con todo y media?" Recovery Girl le pidió amablemente a Chitoge, ella confundida la obedeció y se quitó el zapato, Recovery Girl entonces toco el pie de la muchacha por el área del meñique. "Como sospeche tienes el hueso extra" Recovery Girl entonces se aleja de la chica. "Las personas que tienen un Quirk tienen una extraña mutación en sus pies, ellos tienen un hueso extra por la zona del meñique y tú lo tienes"

Recovery Girl dice mientras cruza sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"¿Entonces soy un mutante?" Chitoge pregunto algo asustada.

"Si y no, pero no digas esa palabra es algo ofensiva" Recovery Girl corrige a la rubia, ella se disculpa rápidamente y se corrige. "Está bien no lo sabias, ahora algo más importante tienes que aprender a controlar tu Quirk, al parecer es muy destructivo si controlas las llamas, trata de crear fuego solo en tus manos" Recovery Girl le indica a la rubia.

Chitoge obedece la orden de la heroína y se concentra en crear fuego en sus manos, lo que sorpresivamente logra con mucha más facilidad de la que ella creía.

"¡Lo estoy haciendo, no es tan difícil!" Chitoge exclama emocionada mientras mueve sus manos encendidas en fuego azul, cuando se acostumbró pensó en que las llamas cubrieras sus brazos, lo cual también funciono muy bien, pero entonces Recovery Girl dijo que se detuviera por precaución, para que no quemara su enfermería.

"Creo que lo mejor es decirle al director lo que sucedió para que tomes diferentes acciones" Recovery Girl dice y se va a su escritorio para llamar a Nedzu e informarle lo que acaba de suceder. "Él dice que va a mandar a Aizawa para que los ubiquen en un apartamento que la UA tiene cerca de aquí" Recovery Girl le dijo antes de anotar todo lo que había pasado en los expedientes de la chica que había creado recién ese día.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron un momento procesando las palabras de la heroína hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"¿¡Vamos a vivir juntos!?" Ambos al unísono gritaron tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el campus y en parte de la ciudad, inclusive los que tenían Quirk que les aumentaban la audición escucharon su grito.

Ambos se quedaron callados pensando en muchas posibilidades sobre ellos viviendo juntos en un apartamento, ambos pensaban cosas muy fortuitas y escenas de mangas románticos muy clichés, aun así, estaban muy nerviosos.

En eso Aizawa entra nuevamente a la enfermería con una expresión cansada mientras ve como el par de jóvenes se miran de reojo tan rápido que parece como si estuvieran viendo un juego de Ping Pong profesional, él suspira cansadamente antes de hablar para que notaran su presencia en el cuarto.

"Chicos, es hora de irnos recojan las pertenencias que tengan para llevarlos a su nuevo apartamento" Aizawa dijo en tono monótono mientras daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación dando a entender a los chicos que se apuraran y eso hicieron para seguir al héroe con ojeras por los pasillos de la gran escuela.

Raku y Chitoge al ver las grandes instalaciones se quedaron fascinados al pensar que estas instalaciones eran utilizadas para entrenar a héroes, ellos le seguían difícilmente el ritmo a Aizawa y no era porque fueran lentos, sino que se quedaban observando el paisaje y el edificio y se distraían, él los regaño un par de veces antes de que dejaran de distraerse tanto y seguir al héroe sin ningún problema.

"Joven Kirisaki, Recovery Girl me dijo que habías despertado un Quirk, ¿me lo podría enseñar?" Aizawa rompe su silencio luego de haber caminado por varios pasillos y bajado unas cuantas escaleras.

"Claro" Chitoge responde nerviosa mientras crea llamas en sus manos y brazos, Raku se aleja un poco de ella para no resultar herido. "Puedo crear llamas azules, aun no sé qué más pueda hacer con ellas, pero eso lo dejare para después" Chitoge dice apagando las llamas luego de unos segundos que Aizawa observo y sintió el calor que la chica emanaba, él sabía que ese Quirk era muy peligroso, pero al parecer por alguna razón la chica tenía un increíble control del mismo.

"¿Antes de hoy podías hacer eso?" Aizawa le pregunta para ver si había algún tipo de segundas intenciones detrás de todas estas apariciones repentinas de estos chicos.

"¡Obviamente no, cuando vi que mis manos estaban en llamas casi me tiro al suelo para rodar!" Chitoge dice emocionada aun por su Quirk, Aizawa la miro un poco mal, pero pudo notar que no había mentiras en sus palabras, eso o era una mentirosa profesional.

"Fue muy impresionante yo también me asusté mucho" Raku dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba a cabeza.

"¿Y tú no tienes Quirk?" Aizawa ahora le pregunto al chico.

"Aún no lo sé, tal vez si tal vez no" Raku dijo con una sonrisa triste y la cabeza baja, Aizawa sabía que era muy duro no tener Quirk en la sociedad actual.

"No te preocupes _Darling_ estoy seguro que también vas a tener un Quirk, solo tienes que esperar un poco más si yo pude lo más seguro es que tú también" Chitoge sorpresivamente consuela a Raku quien le responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Es verdad no sé porque me pongo triste, Gracias _Honey_!" Raku dice aún son una gran sonrisa en la cara, Aizawa nota algo raro en la forma en cómo se llaman y pregunta por eso.

"¿Qué son esos apodos?" Cuando él termina la frase la pareja de jóvenes se paraliza como estatuas al notar que cometieron un error, él no sabía nada de su relación 'Falsa', pensaron unos momentos, pero decidieron que sería mejor decir la versión que todos conocían, ya que si sus demás amigos también estaban aquí iban a causar muchas más sospechas y problemas de lo que tenían.

"¡Es que somos una feliz pareja!" Ambos dicen actuando como lo hicieron la primera vez antes sus familias para evitar una matanza.

Aizawa solo se quedó de piedra cuando vio la cursi y exagerada actuación de la pareja de jóvenes, él no hizo ningún comentario y continúo caminando hasta la salida, luego de unos minutos más de caminata llegaron a la gran entrada de la escuela en donde los esperaba un choche tipo sedán negro para transportarlos, Raku y Chitoge se sorprendieron al ver la hospitalidad que estaban recibiendo, ellos entraron al vehículo luego de que Aizawa como muestra de confianza entro primero en la parte de adelante, el coche desde la escuela hizo unos minutos de recorrido por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a un complejo de apartamentos en un barrios normal sin nada especial, los tres se bajaron del vehículo que se quedó estacionado en frente de la edificación a la cual se le notaban sus años.

El trio subió las escaleras del edificio hasta que llegaron al tercer piso, caminaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta que estaba en el medio de varios apartamentos que tenían diferentes placas con los apellidos de las familias que Vivian dentro, cuando Aizawa se detuvo ellos también se detuvieron mientras él abría la puerta y los invitaba a pasar.

El apartamento era muy normal, estaba totalmente amoblado, tenía dos habitaciones, una concina, un baño, una sala y un comedor, Raku y Chitoge pensaban que no era tan malo, después de todo no tenían nada, esto era un gran avance, luego de hacer un pequeño tour volvieron a la entrada donde aún estaba Aizawa esperando que ellos terminaran de ver el apartamento.

"Tomen…" Aizawa le entrego un par de teléfonos inteligentes a Raku y Chitoge, ellos al verlos se quedaron fascinados, en su mundo existían los teléfonos inteligentes, pero estos eran mejores que cualquiera que ellos hubieran visto. "Desde hoy van a ser sus celulares, cuídenlos bien estaremos en contacto directo con ustedes por si acaso encontramos a sus amigos" Aizawa dijo mientras la pareja de jóvenes aun revisaba sus nuevos celulares, Raku entonces se percata de algo muy importante y lo dice al aire sin pensar.

"¡No tenemos dinero!" Raku exclama mientras recuerda que todo lo que tenían eran monedas de cien yenes para las máquinas expendedoras, Chitoge y Aizawa se le quedan viendo en silencio unos segundos antes de que se pusiera nervioso. "Lo que quiero decir es que como ya no tenemos accesos a nuestras casas, no tenemos fondos suficientes para poder mantenernos" Raku dice un poco nervioso mientras veía la cara inexpresiva de Aizawa

"No se preocupen de eso, el director fue muy generoso por esa parte tomen…" Aizawa aun sin ninguna emoción saca dos tarjetas de débito con un conjunto de papeles, los cuales contenían las informaciones de las cuentas de banco de las tarjetas, él le entrego una a cada uno de los jóvenes. "En cada tarjeta hay quinientos mil yenes para que se los gasten en ropas y comida, mensualmente una suma de dinero se les va a ser depositada, pero aun así sean prudentes con sus compras" Aizawa les advirtió mientras recordaba cuando Nedzu le entrego las tarjetas y él le dijo 'que no era muy buena idea darles tanto dinero a unos adolescentes', a lo que Nedzu le respondió 'Hay que confiar en ellos para que ellos confíen nosotros', Aizawa solo pudo suspirar ante la respuesta de su jefe.

"Entonces no hay problema con eso podremos sobrevivir" Raku dijo como si nada, Aizawa esperaba otro tipo de reacción de los adolescentes cuando escucharan la cantidad de dinero. "¿Chitoge tu mesada no era algo así?" Raku pregunto como si nada, Aizawa cambio su cara un poco, él abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar él comentario.

"No seas tonto…" Aizawa se calmó sabía que solo era una broma era imposible que… "Setecientos mil y algo es más exacto" Chitoge también como si nada dijo mientras leía los documentos de las tarjetas para poder usarlas con naturalidad.

Aizawa era una persona difícil de sorprender, pero al escuchar tales cifras manejadas por una jovencita, él solo había visto o leído casos como esos en los hijos de políticos importantes, actores o grandes héroes que ganaban mucho dinero, entonces el par de jóvenes observaron el pequeño cambio de cara que tenía el héroe.

"¿Sucede algo?" Raku le pregunto un poco preocupado.

"Estoy bien, no se preocupen" Aizawa dice y deja de pensar en 'cosas irrelevantes' para terminar con su asignación. "Bueno yo ya terminé con ustedes, me retiro, tengan cuidados y Kirisaki no uses tus habilidades en lugares públicos hay leyes que lo prohíben y te puedes meter en problemas" Aizawa dice antes de dar media vuelta y despedirse del par de jóvenes.

CLICK*

Luego de que la puerta se cerró Raku y Chitoge intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad, ellos aún no podían creer todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de la tarde, entonces Chitoge creo una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano.

"Es real" Chitoge dice casi susurrando antes de extinguir la llama. "¡Es real!" Chitoge ahora grito mientras ponía las manos en la cabeza por el golpe de realidad que acaba de recibir.

Raku también siente algo muy similar al sentir la repentina calma luego de que tantas cosas pasaran de repente, pero él reacciono de una manera más calmada, estaba tratando de acomodar los recuerdos de hoy para ver donde había sido atropellado por un auto y todo era un sueño causado por la anestesia que le administraban en el hospital o clínica en la cual estaba.

"Chitoge, golpéame" Raku dijo secamente haciendo que la chica dejara de estar histérica y viera con una mirada confundida al chico de pelo-azul, aun así, ella obedeció encantada, aunque no fue un golpe muy fuerte, ella golpeo al chico en el hombro lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que no era un sueño. "¡Me dolió!" Raku exclamo mientras se frotaba el brazo.

"¡Claro que te dolió, te acabo de golpear!" Chitoge aclaro creyendo que su novio ya había perdido la cordura después de lo que paso hoy.

"¡No es eso!" Raku sigue gritando. "Eso quiere decir que no estoy hospitalizado en una clínica conectado a una máquina para mantenerme vivo" Raku dijo casi para él mismo con una mano en el mentón, Chitoge con eso confirmo que Raku estaba loco.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras ellos fueron a la sala de estar del apartamento y se sentaron a ver la gran televisión que tenían al frente, pero no la encendieron solo se sentaron a contemplarla esperando que le diera algún tipo de respuesta mágica, ellos estuvieron más o menos 5 minutos sentados sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que Chitoge rompió ese silencio.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" Ella grito mientras se levantaba del sofá molesta.

"¿Cómo qué?" Raku le pregunto, repo la chica no respondió. "Estamos en un mundo que no conocemos, lleno de gente con súper-poderes, que pelean como héroes y villanos, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de adaptarnos hasta que los demás aparezcan y tal vez conseguir una forma de volver a nuestro mundo" Raku dice tranquilamente mientras se levanta del sofá calmado.

"¿A dónde vas?" Chitoge le pregunta cuando ve que Raku comienza a salir de la habitación

"Tengo hambre, esta es una versión de Japón, vamos a comer algo en la calle mientras nos familiarizamos con el ambiente" Raku dice mientras sale de la habitación, Chitoge se levantó rápidamente al ver que la iba a dejar sola.

"¡Espérame yo también voy!" Chitoge le grita mientras corría detrás de él hasta la entrada del apartamento.

* * *

**Aqui termina el primer capitulo de mi segunda historia publicada, para los que han leido mi otra historia quieto que sepan que voy a actualizar y publicar mas frecuentemente.****Comenten que les parecio y delen fav y follow si quieren saber como continua esta historia.**


	2. Empezando otra vez

La noche había caído mientras Raku y Chitoge caminaban desde su nuevo apartamento a una parte más céntrica de la ciudad donde pudieran encontrar algún restaurante o puesto de comida para cenar, ellos no la habían notado hasta ahora, pero al parecer estaban en primavera y la noche estaba lo suficientemente fría como para considerar llevar algún tipo de chaqueta, para su mala suerte ellos llevaban sus uniformes de verano, esto ocasiono que Chitoge, quien estaba caminando al lado izquierdo de Raku lo tomara por el brazo para calentarse un poco.

"¿Eh?" Raku se sorprendió por el repentino contacto de la rubia.

"¡Solo estoy haciendo esto porque tengo frio!" Chitoge le dice nerviosa tartamudeando, Raku no le responde y simplemente sigue caminando, ahora a un paso más pausado para estar cómodo con el agarre de Chitoge mientras seguía buscando con la mirada algún sitio en donde comer, el cual consiguió, era un pequeño restaurante de ramen que estaba en un distrito comercial que habían conseguido luego de varios minutos de caminata.

"¿Qué te parece ese sitio?" Raku un poco nervioso señala el pequeño restaurante.

"Está bien" Chitoge dice suavemente.

La pareja entro al local aun tomados de brazos llamando un poco la atención de los pocos clientes que había en ese momento, ellos se sentaron en la barra uno al lado de otro y pidieron dos ramen miso a una chica que tenía ojos, orejas y cola de gato, Raku y Chitoge al ver a la chica se sintieron un poco nerviosos, por suerte para ellos la chica al parecer no lo noto y pensó que era por el frio que hacía esa noche.

"Hey, Raku" Chitoge lo jalo por el brazo mientras trataba de llamar la atención del chico.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Él pregunta con un susurro también, Chitoge le responde con señas, ella señala a la chica con rasgos de gato. "Oh, eso, bueno es normal recuerda en donde estamos" Raku le dice tranquilamente como si estuvieran hablando de otra cosa.

"Ya lo sé, pero es que es tan diferente" Chitoge dice antes de parar de hablar cuando la chica les entrega sus tazones y sus palillos. "Gracias" Chitoge le dice con una sonrisa a la chica, Raku también repite el gesto, la chica les devuelve la sonrisa antes de ir a atender a otros clientes.

Ellos entonces en silencio comienzan a comer sus cenas tranquilamente, de vez en cuando ellos miran alrededor para ver a las demás personas que estaban en el local y tenían algún tipo de mutación, obviamente no se le quedaban mirando, ellos lo hacían casualmente, luego de haber terminado sus platos de comida iban a pagar cuando un tipo armado entro al local y comenzó a apuntar al chef y a la empleada del pequeño local.

"¡Denme el efectivo!" El ladrón grito mientras apuntaba a los empleados con el arma. "¡Ya!" El chef, quien era el dueño del local solamente le asintió a su empleada quien comenzó a sacar dinero de una caja registradora que tenían atrás de la barra.

Raku y Chitoge se quedaron inmóviles al ver la escena que pasaba al frente de sus ojos, pero eso no fue por mucho tiempo, luego del segundo grito del ladrón ellos reaccionaron, ellos estaban como a dos metros de él ladrón, Raku quería hacer algo, pero él sabía que era muy peligroso y alguien podría salir lastimado si hacia algo muy imprudente, pero entonces en eso momento Chitoge lo miro a la cara levanto su mano y creo una pequeña llama azul mientras asentía con la cabeza y señalaba al ladrón, Raku sabía que eso podría ser un gran error, pero aun así él asintió también ante el plan de Chitoge.

"¿Señor?" La chica gato le dijo aun temerosa mientras sacaba el dinero de la caja registradora.

"¿¡Que!?" Él le grito en respuesta, mientras movía el arma más cerca de la chica causando que retrocediera.

"Tu pantalón se está quemando" El chef le dice sin ninguna emoción mientras señala el humo y la llama azul que sale de la pierna derecha del ladrón.

El ladrón entonces comenzó desesperada mente a tratar de apagar el fuego, pero nada funcionaba, así que se quitó el pantalón quedando en ropa interior, el pantalón se consumió muy rápido y se convirtió en cenizas, ahora el ladrón estaba muy molesto, pero distraído, de repente el sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte derecha de su cara antes de sentir otro golpe en su estómago que lo dejo sin aire, luego de eso recibió una patada en la mano que tenía la pistola y la soltó, él busco la fuente de los golpes y vio que eran dos adolescentes que estaban parados delante de él preparados para dar otro golpe, al notar que solo eran dos adolescentes se abalanzo hacia adelante, pero ahora fue detenido por unas ramas que venían desde la parte de atrás del local, más específicamente desde una mesa en donde estaba sentando lo que parecía ser un héroe con una máscara de madera.

"Estas arrestado" Él héroe dijo mientras le ponía unas esposas de madera que había creado.

La gente en el lugar comenzó a aplaudir y recitar el nombre del héroe 'Kamui Woods', Raku y Chitoge solo sonrieron y se volvieron a sentar a esperar que se tranquilizaran las cosas para poder pagar e irse, apenas se sentaron sintieron una mano sobre sus hombros, ambos giraron y vieron que eran las del héroe.

"¿Necesita algo señor héroe?" Chitoge con una sonrisa y un tono de voz muy inocente, después de todo ella sabía que los héroes eran como un policía o algo así.

"Necesito ver sus licencias de héroes" Kamui dijo con un tono de voz firme, entonces Raku y Chitoge se vieron uno al otro.

"Señor, no tenemos licencias de héroes, solo somos una pareja de adolescentes que estaban comiendo y ya, él ladrón entro y vimos una oportunidad de ayudar era solo eso, pero eso no va a volver a pasar" Chitoge dijo con un tono de voz aún más adorable mientras hacía unos cuantos movimientos exagerados para distraer al héroe, lo cual sorprendentemente funciono.

"Está bien, pero no vuelvan a hacer algo así es muy peligroso para ustedes y los que están alrededor" Kamui le responde tartamudeando antes de despedirse de ellos y de los dos trabajadores de la tienda e irse con un par de policías que estaban tomando las declaraciones de varias personas.

"Por poco nos metemos en problemas" Raku dice mientras suspira cansadamente al igual que Chitoge.

"Creí por un momento que nos iba a esposar o algo así, pero fue fácil engañarlo" Chitoge dice orgullosa, en eso el chef y la chica con rasgos de gato se les acercan con una mirada seria en su cara.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Ambos trabajadores dicen al unísono mientras hacen una reverencia al mismo tiempo, Raku y Chitoge se quedan mirando sin saber qué hacer.

"No hicimos mucho, solo ayudamos un poco, al final apareció el he…" Raku comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el chef.

"¡No seas tan modesto chico, ustedes ya tenían dominado al tipo, él solo lo atrapo!" El Chef vocifera por primera vez con una emoción en su tono de voz.

"¡Ustedes nos salvaron, de verdad estaba muy asustada!" La chica con rasgos de gato dice mientras temblaba un poco al recordar como el tipo le apuntaba con él arma, su cola y sus orejas también estaban bastantes inquietas.

Raku y Chitoge sabían que ellos habían hecho algo que con o sin poderes habrían hecho, pero el hecho de que se les reconociera por eso, los hacía sentir muy bien por dentro, ellos solo asintieron con una sonrisa sincera en la cara, Raku entonces fue a entregarle la tarjeta a la chica para pagar por lo que comieron, pero el Chef levanto su mano derecha.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Él pregunta con molestia fingida, Raku lo mira confundido.

"Voy a pagar…" Raku de nuevo fue interrumpido.

"¡Nade de eso Chico, hoy la casa invita!" Dice en voz alta con una sonrisa en la cara, pero Raku vuelca a insistir en pagarle, después de todo el dinero no era un problema. "Si pagaras me molestaría, te debemos la vida a ti y a tu linda novia" El chef dice mientras mira a Chitoge que solo estaba viendo lo que pasaba.

"¿Eh?" Ambos dijeron al unísono, causándole una sonrisa a los dos trabajadores del local.

"¿Acaso me equivoco?" Él chef pregunto.

"No, es solo que, ¿es tan obvio?" Raku le pregunta un poco sonrojado.

"Chico, después de tantos años de vida y relaciones fallidas, se cuándo una pareja es real o es por interés y ustedes dos tiene mucha suerte de no ser del segundo grupo" Responde simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Raku y Chitoge se sonrojaron mucho al escuchar tales palabras de parte de una persona totalmente ajena a ellos, así que simplemente dieron las gracias por la comida y se fueron del local para salir de nuevo a la fría calle, nuevamente Chitoge abraza el brazo a Raku, pero esta vez no dice nada solo siguen caminando observando las diferentes tiendas que había en la zona.

"Mira una tienda de ropa, tal vez mañana vengamos para comprar algo de ropa casual" Raku dice un poco nervioso al romper el silencio que había entre los dos.

"Si, tenemos que comprar ropa, no podemos andar con nuestros uniformes por la calle" Chitoge dice muy calmada para la situación en la que está.

La pareja luego de eso no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron al complejo de apartamentos y se pararon en frente de la puerta de su apartamento, Raku se había llevado las llaves del apartamento luego de que él mismo cerrara la puerta, él se disponía a abrir la puerta, pero sintió que Chitoge le jalo un poco el brazo, él se detuvo y se giró para ver a Chitoge quien estaba llorando en silencio y con la cabeza viendo hacia abajo, él se asustó al verla en ese estado.

"¿¡Que ocurre, el ladrón te lastimo, algo te duele!?" Raku pregunto desesperado mientras buscaba algún tipo de herida en el cuerpo de Chitoge, ella negó con la cabeza mientras la levantaba para ver al chico a los ojos.

"No, ese tipo ni me toco…" Chitoge se detiene mientras se seca las lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos. "Es que no voy a poder ver de nuevo a mi Padre a mi Madre, incluso extraño a Claude" Chitoge dice antes de volver a empezar a llorar.

Raku al escucharla también se sintió triste al recordar a sus propios seres queridos que no iba a volver a ver si no podían volver a su mundo, entonces hizo algo que Chitoge no se esperaba, él se abalanzo hacia adelante y abrazo a la chica rubia y le comenzó a susurrar al oído.

"Chitoge, no estás sola, los demás están por ahí, solo hay que encontrarlos, además me tienes a mí, yo nunca te dejare sola" Raku dijo un poco sin pensar, pero aun así no se arrepintió de sus palabras como lo había hecho en distintas oportunidades, lo que diferenciaba esta de las demás veces era que ahora mismo ellos solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Chitoge al escuchar las palabras de Raku se tranquilizó un poco y se sintió más protegida, pero aun así se sentía muy nerviosa, ella desde hace un tiempo había estado enamorada de Raku, pero él nunca había mostrado señales de compartir esos sentimientos, ahora mismo se volvió realidad algo que creía imposible, entonces fue cuando escucho que Raku al parecer también estaba llorando en su hombro como ella había llorado en su hombro, ella entonces respondió el abrazo con otro abrazo que sorprendió a Raku.

"Tú tampoco estas solo, me tienes a mi" Chitoge le dice en el oído a Raku mientras lo abrazo un poco más fuerte.

El frio que sentían ahora era cosa del pasado ellos ahora se sentían cálidos por el contacto de sus cuerpos y por los sentimientos que recorrían sus cuerpos, ellos fácilmente pudieron estar cinco minutos en esa posición antes de que se separaran y se vieran a los ojos medianamente rojos por las lágrimas que habían estado soltando intermitentemente mientras estaban abrazados, entonces ellos comenzaron a acercar sus caras lentamente, hasta el punto de sentir la respiración del otro, ambos podían sentir como sus corazones saltaban, su respiración se volvió más errática, sus mentes quedaron en blanco, ambos cerraron los ojos para terminar de acercarse…

*PLAM*

"¡Vuelvo en unos minutos Mama!" Un chico de cabello verde desordenado que acaba de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento grito mientras comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta que vio hacia adelante y se quedó congelado al ver a una pareja de adolescentes abrazados y a punto de besarse, él sintió como si el peso de todo el mundo callera sobre sus hombros, sintió como si su cara se estuviera quemando por la vergüenza que sentía, la sensación se multiplico cuando la pareja se giró a verlo con una expresión de sorpresa. "¡Lo siento!" Él chico dijo antes de darse la vuelta y rápidamente volver a su apartamento, se pudieron escuchar unos cuantos gritos inteligibles luego de eso.

Chitoge y Raku se quedaron congelados unos segundos más antes de separarse frenéticamente uno del otro, Raku se giró al igual que Chitoge para no verse a la cara, Raku rápidamente abre la puerta del apartamento para entrar, él deja la puerta abierta para que Chitoge pasara unos segundos después, ella cerró la puerta y la cerro con llave, ambos no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, cada quien se dirigió hacia un cuarto y se quedaron ahí toda la noche pensando, revisando sus teléfonos para olvidar lo sucedido, para al final dormir hasta el otro día.

Izuku Midoriya era un chico muy normal y especial a la vez, él nació sin Quirk y vivió la mayor parte de su vida sin ningún Quirk, pero luego de encontrarse con su ídolo All Might todo cambio, él descubrió que el Quirk de All Might fue pasado a él por alguien más, además de eso él le dijo a Izuku que podía ser un héroe y que iba a ser el próximo heredero de One For All, él entreno durante los últimos 5 meses para entrar a la UA y poder cumplir su sueño de ser un gran héroe como All Might.

Ahora mismo él estaba en su apartamento en donde vivía con su Madre Inko Midoriya, él estaba en su cuarto sentado en su computadora mientras hacía unas cuantas repeticiones con una mancuerna, en eso su Madre lo llamo para que fuera a comprar algo a la tienda 24 horas, él se puso un suéter verde por el frio de la noche y fue a la cocina en donde su Madre estaba preparando lo que parecía ser un pastel.

"¿Pastel?" Izuku le pregunto a su Madre quien tenía un delantal que estaba lleno de harina.

"Si, de chocolate, pero no tenemos suficiente necesito que vayas a comprar, sé que es tarde, pero quiero que esté listo para mañana" Inko dice con una sonrisa mientras se lava las manos para buscar el dinero y entregárselo a Izuku.

"¿Mañana, quien cumpleaños mañana?" Izuku pregunto extrañado.

"Nadie, es un pastel de bienvenida para nuestros nuevos vecinos que se mudaron al apartamento de al lado" Inko dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba el dinero a Izuku.

"Oh, ya veo" En eso Izuku va a la salida y se pone sus zapatos. "¡Vuelvo en unos minutos Mama!" Grito luego de cerrar la puerta del apartamento, él rápidamente comenzó a caminar rápido por él pasillo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a una pareja a punto de besarse en frente suyo, él se sintió muy avergonzado en ese momento, pero fue aun peor cuando la pareja se giró a verlo. "¡Lo siento!" Izuku se dio rápidamente la vuelta y entro de nuevo a su apartamento, luego que cerró la puerta él se recostó en ella con las manos en la cara.

"¿¡Ya volviste Izuku!?" Inko pregunta desde la cocina sorprendida por la velocidad del chico.

"¡No, es que no me había puesto los zapatos para la calle!" Izuku aun nervioso le respondió a su Madre que noto el nerviosismo en la voz de su hijo, así que fue a la entrada para ver qué había pasado y vio a su hijo sentando recostado de la puerta con la cara roja.

"¿Qué paso?" Inko le pregunto a su hijo y se acercó rápidamente a donde él estaba.

"Nada" Izuku dijo aun nervioso con su corazón a mil por hora, aunque Inko sabía que algo estaba mal.

"Izuku, sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa, soy tu Madre para eso estoy aquí" Inko dijo amablemente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

"Bueno, es que cuando salí vi a una pareja…" Izuku continuo, pero lo dijo tan bajo que su Madre no entendió.

"¿Una pareja?" Inko pregunto confundida.

"Si, una pareja a punto de besarse y yo sin querer los interrumpí" Izuku dijo muy apenado, él hablaba con mucha dificultad, Inko estaba segura que si no fuera su madre no hubiera entendido ni una palabra de lo que dijo el muchacho.

"Oh, Izuku, conque era eso, no te preocupes de seguro no se molestaron, si quieres yo voy a comprar el chocolate y tú te quedas aquí" Inko dijo con una sonrisa.

"No, yo voy, de seguro ya se fueron" Izuku dijo decidido y se levantó, él salió del departamento y vio hacia los dos lados y efectivamente no había nadie más que él. "Ya vuelvo" Izuku dijo y fue a comprar el chocolate, tardo unos 20 minutos antes de volver y darle el chocolate a su Madre para que terminara el pastel para sus nuevos vecinos.

Un nuevo día llego y el sol comenzó a cubrir la ciudad que se fue despertando poco a poco como todos los días, pero este no era el caso en el apartamento donde ahora estaban viviendo la pareja de jóvenes ellos no habían podido dormir bien luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Raku y Chitoge no pudieron dormir bien ya que recordaban a cada momento el momento en el que casi se besan, Raku al ver que ya eran las 6 de la mañana en su nuevo celular, decidió levantarse de su cama para comenzar su día y tratar de olvidar lo de ayer haciendo cosas, él se levantó se puso la ropa que se había quitado para dormir y tomo una toalla que había en el closet del cuarto para darse una ducha rápida, él salió al pasillo y vio que Chitoge aún no se había levantado, rápidamente fue al baño tomo una ducha y se volvió a vestir con su uniforme, él estomago le comenzó a sonar así que pensó en preparar algo de comer, el único problema es que no había víveres en la cocina para cocinar así que volvió a su cuarto busco la tarjeta de débito, su celular y dejo una nota pegada en su puerta para cuando Chitoge se levantara, él fue al pequeño barrio comercial a comprar vivieres para el día y tal vez para la semana.

Chitoge logro conciliar el sueño en la madrugada solo para despertarse unas horas más tardes por el sueño recurrente de su beso con Raku, ella cuando se levantó se puso las manos en la cara unos momentos antes de revisar la hora y ver que eran la 6 y 25 de la mañana, ella se levantó de la cama y se puso su falda que se había quitado para dormir, ella también tomo una toalla que había en su closet y salió al pasillo, lo primero que noto fue la nota pegada en la puerta de Raku, ella se acercó y la tomo para leerla.

"Salí a comprar víveres vuelvo rápido, este es mi número de celular llámame si necesitas que compre algo" El escrito estaba firmado por Raku, Chitoge sonrió un poco por alguna razón y guardo su número en su celular.

Luego de eso fue despreocupada a darse un baño más o menos largo para relajarse y tratar de olvidar lo de ayer, luego que salió del baño se sentó en la sala a ver televisión para matar el tiempo y olvidar que tenía hambre.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y alguien toco la puerta, Chitoge se levantó luego de apagar la televisión, ella estaba extrañada, porque pensaba que Raku se había llevado las llaves de la casa, también podría ser que tuviera las manos muy ocupadas y no pudiera abrir la puerta, cuando estaba a unos 2 metros volvieron a tocar la puerta.

"¡Voy en camino!" Ella antes de abrir la puerta miro por el lente de la puerta, después del intento de robo de anoche tenía que ser más precavida, ella pudo ver a una mujer de pelo verde con lo que parecía ser un pastel en sus manos, ella entonces abrió la puerta lentamente hasta que vio a la mujer sonriente.

"¡Buenos días, soy Inko Midoriya y vivo al lado venía a entregarte este pastel como regalo de bienvenida!" Inko dijo sonriente mientras levantaba un poco el pastel.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Dijo agramente Chitoge con una sonrisa en su cara. "¡Pase adelante con confianza!" Chitoge invita a pasar a Inko mientras estira un brazo señalando al pasillo de la entrada. "Déjeme ayudarle con el pastel" Chitoge toma el pastel de las manos con cuidado y cierra la puerta del apartamento con una pierna.

Ellas caminan por el pasillo hasta que llegan a la puerta para entrar al resto de la casa, Inko abre la puerta y pasa primero, Chitoge pasa después y se dirige directamente hasta la barra de la cocina en donde deja el pastel y va a buscar un par de platos y cubiertos para cortar el pastel y comer una rebanada antes de que Raku preparara el desayuno.

"Disculpe aun no me he presentado, me llamo Chitoge Kirisaki, es un gusto conocerla Señora Midoriya" Chitoge le dice con una sonrisa antes de dejar los cubiertos y los platos en la mesa.

"Es un gusto también, pero solo llámame Inko" Inko le respondió con una risita, Chitoge asintió y le dijo que la llamara por su nombre también, ella estaba a punto de cortar las piezas de pastel, pero en eso la puerta del departamento de abrió.

"¡Chitoge ya llegué!" Raku grita desde la entrada.

"¡Estoy en la cocina!" Chitoge le responde.

"¡Ven a ayudarme con las compras!" Raku le dijo aun desde la entrada.

"¡Voy!" Chitoge dejo el cuchillo que iba a utilizar para cortar el pastel en la barra. "Ya vuelvo, tengo que ir a ayudarlo" Chitoge le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Inko cuando se quedó sola sentada en taburete de la barra miro alrededor de la habitación y noto varias diferencias entre este apartamento y el suyo, la primera fue la distribución de las cosas y unas paredes que estaban colocadas de diferente forma en su apartamento, ella se giró al escuchar que la puerta del pasillo se abrió y vio a Chitoge junto con un chico de pelo azul, ambos cargaban grandes bolsas de víveres que dejaron en la encimera de la cocina.

"Usted debe ser Inko Midoriya, soy Ichijo Raku un gusto conocerla" Raku dice mientras hace una pequeña reverencia.

"Igualmente" Inko dice con una sonrisa mientras ve como ellos comienzan a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, ella entonces pensó que lo mejor sería irse para que pudieran estar tranquilos.

"¿Ya desayuno Señora Midoriya?" Raku le pregunto a su visita.

Inko en realidad aún no había desayunado, ella hizo los quehaceres del hogar y luego se arregló un poco para entregar el pastel que hizo la noche anterior.

"No aún no he desayunado…" Ella iba a continuar hablando, pero se detuvo cuando vio la forma en la que el chico cocinaba, él se movía como todo un profesional en la cocina.

"Bueno será un desayuno para tres" Raku dijo mientras cocinaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

Chitoge se escabullo luego de terminar de recoger lo que Raku no estaba usando para cortar un pedazo de pastel, pero antes de que pudiera dar un mordisco. Raku le quito el pastel de las manos.

"¡Hey yo iba a comer eso!" Chitoge le dijo molesta a Raku.

"No, primero desayuna luego puedes comer pastel" Raku le dijo mientras tomaba el resto del pastel y lo ponía en la nevera junto con la rebanada que ella había cortado.

"¡No eres mi padre!" Chitoge le dice aun molesta, Inko no dice nada mientras ve el desarrollo de la pequeña discusión.

"Es cierto, pero si te enfermas por comer pastel antes que la comida normal yo voy a ser quien te lleve al hospital para explicarle al doctor que fuiste demasiada terca como para comer primero tu desayuno" Raku dice mientras termina de servir la comida en los platos para llevarlos a la barra, Chitoge no dice nada y se cruza brazos mientras murmura algo inteligible para el resto.

Raku lleva los tres platos de comida y sirve un jugo de naranja que compro, ellos empezaron a comer en silencio hasta que Inko rompió el silencio.

"¿Alguien más vive aquí?" Inko pregunto curiosa al ver que no había ninguna persona adulta, ella pensaba que talvez podría estar trabajando o algo similar.

"No, solo vivimos nosotros dos" Raku respondió sin pensar mucho mientras continuaba comiendo, Inko entonces deja su cubierto en la barra.

"¿Esta bien, paso algo?" Chitoge le pregunto a la mujer de cabello verde que dejo de comer de repente.

"¿Cuántos años tienen?" Inko pregunto sin responder la pregunta anterior.

"16" Ambos respondieron al unísono, Inko abrió mucho los ojos, solo tenían un año más que su hijo.

"¿De verdad está bien?" Raku le pregunto un poco preocupado.

"Si, sí, estoy bien, es solo que tienen un año más que mi hijo y viven solos en un apartamento" Inko les responde calmada y con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

"¿Su hijo por casualidad no tiene el cabello verde alborotado?" Chitoge pregunta mientras hace señas sobre su cabeza.

"Si, ¿lo conocen?" Inko les pregunta con un poco de emoción en su cara.

"Solo lo hemos visto una vez y ni siquiera le hablamos" Raku le responde recordando la noche anterior y sonrojándose al igual que Chitoge en ese momento.

"_¿Ellos no serán la pareja que Izuku vio anoche, o si?_" Inko pensaba mientras veía que los jóvenes estaban nerviosos y hacían señales corporales muy obvias. "_¡Pero son muy jóvenes como para vivir juntos como pareja!_" Inko exclamo en sus pensamientos mientras pensaba en lo incorrecto que era que unos chicos tan jóvenes vivieran juntos sin supervisión alguna.

Luego de unos momentos las cosas se calmaron un poco y ellos continuaron comiendo normalmente, Inko también continúo comiendo, pero aún seguía pensando en lo irresponsables que tenían que ser los padres de esto chicos para darles tanta libertad, en eso alguien toca la puerta.

"¿Ustedes esperaban a alguien?" Inko les pregunto al par de adolescentes y ambos negaron con la cabeza, Chitoge se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta, esto le extraño a Inko. "¿Está bien que vaya sola?" Inko e pregunta a Raku cuando se quedan ellos dos solos.

"Si, no se preocupe, ella se puede cuidar sola" Raku dice con una sonrisa en la cara mientras recuerda la paliza que le dieron al ladrón la noche anterior, además de la infinidad de golpes que recibió de ella.

Chitoge cuando llego a la puerta vio de nuevo por el lente de la puerta y vio al chico de la noche anterior, vestido con ropa deportiva, ella le abre la puerta y lo saluda.

"Hola, ¿buscas a tu Madre cierto?" Chitoge le pregunta como si nada.

"Si, ¿ella está aquí?" Izuku dijo muy nervioso al ver a la chica, él se puso nervioso al recordar lo de anoche sumado a eso al ver bien a la chica noto que era muy bonita.

"Si, está aquí, pasa" Chitoge invito a pasar al chico de cabello verde, quien pasa con nervios antes de que Chitoge cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

Chitoge se adelantó y dijo que la siguiera, él chico hizo eso y llegaron a la cocina en donde estaba su Madre sentada en la barra de la cocina con el chico de pelo azul de anoche.

"Izuku cariño, llegaste más temprano, ¿paso algo?" Inko pregunto un poco preocupada, Izuku normalmente llegaba a las seis de la tarde luego de su entrenamiento.

"No mama, es que hoy decidí descansar" Izuku dice aun un poco nervioso por estar en una casa ajena, Inko entonces ve que Raku y Chitoge estaban recogiendo los platos y aún no había presentado a su hijo.

"Chicos, él es mi hijo Izuku Midoriya" Inko lo presento con una gran sonrisa orgullosa.

"Hola, es un gusto conocerlos" Izuku dijo un poco nervioso, Raku y Chitoge dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se presentaron.

"Igualmente, me llamo Ichijo Raku" Raku se presenta respetuosamente.

"Y yo soy Kirisaki Chitoge" Chitoge se presenta con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, Izuku hizo una pequeña reverencia nerviosa.

La habitación se quedó en silencio de nuevo, Chitoge y Raku siguieron arreglando los platos y los diferentes víveres mientras Izuku se sentaba en otro taburete de la barra mientras miraba la habitación y las diferencias con su casa.

"Ahora que está aquí, me gustaría preguntarle si conoce algún buen sitio en donde vendan ropa y zapatos" Chitoge le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en un taburete al lado de Izuku.

"Déjame pensar" Inko le respondió a Chitoge mientras recordaba lugares en donde vendieran ropa juvenil y zapatos. "Si conozco un par de lugares así, los puedo llevar cuando quieran" Inko se ofreció amablemente.

"¡Eso sería grandioso!" Chitoge exclamo. "¿Puede mostrarnos hoy mismo?" Chitoge le pregunto emocionada por comprar algo de ropa nueva y dejar de usar un uniforme de escuela por la calle.

"Chitoge, ella se ofreció, pero de seguro tienes planes, ¿no es así?" Raku le pregunta a Inko mientras se respuesta en la barra desde el otro lado.

"No del todo, hoy mismo los puedo llevar, voy a mi casa y me arreglo eso será rápido" Inko dice con una sonrisa mientras se levanta y sale de la casa junto con Izuku.

"Bueno parece que vamos a ir de compras" Chitoge le dice a Raku alegre mientras se levanta de un salto.

Luego de unos veinte minutos Inko estaba lista y fue a buscar a la pareja de jóvenes que ya estaban en el pasillo esperándola, ellos se fueron caminando hasta la estación de trenes guiados por la mujer, ellos tomaron un tren que los llevo al centro, de ahí fueron a una calle en donde había varias tiendas de ropa, ellos comenzaron a caminar por esa calle viendo las cristaleras de las tiendas para decidir en cual entrar.

*BOOM*

Una explosión se escuchó en un callejón a una cuadra de donde estaban parados, iba a comenzar a correr, pero entonces vieron que una chica peli-azul salió volando de la nube de polvo que creo la explosión, ella callo en la acera a unos 5 metros del grupo, Inko e Izuku iban a buscar a alguien héroe, pero Raku y Chitoge salieron corriendo hacia adelante cuando vieron la ropa que cargaba la chica.

"¡Tsugumi!" Chitoge grito antes de arrodillarse para levantar a Tsugumi y acostarla en su regazo.

"Señorita" Ella dice mientras se recuperaba de la caída.

"¡Si, soy yo!" Chitoge dice desesperada mientras revisa el cuerpo de Tsugumi y ve que tiene una herida en el brazo y unos cuantos cortes en el cuerpo de los cuales hilos de sangre aun brotaban.

Tsugumi con toda su fuerza se levanta y se pone en dirección de la nube de polvo en donde unos cuantos villanos salieron corriendo muy molestos en dirección a Tsugumi.

"¡Señorita quédese detrás de mí, unos estúpidos villanos me están buscando por haberme escapado de su base!" Tsugumi le grita a Chitoge que sin decir ninguna palabra se pone enfrente de Tsugumi.

"Tranquila, yo me encargo de ellos, tu solo descansa antes de ir al hospital" Chitoge luego de decir esto voltea en dirección de los villanos que se detuvieron en frente de Chitoge.

"¡Rubia estúpida quítate de nuestro camino si no quieres salir lastimada!" Un villano que tenía brazos de piedra le grito a Chitoge, los demás villanos solo se rieron por las palabras de su compañero.

"¡Kirisaki/Chitoge sal de ahí!" Inko e Izuku le gritaron al unísono a la chica rubia.

Chitoge hizo caso omiso y levanto su mano derecha confundiendo a los villanos.

"¡Les voy a dar una oportunidad para que se vayan!" Los villanos comenzaron a reírse fuertemente esto termino de enfadar a Chitoge. "Por lastimar a mis amigos ustedes van a sufrir" Chitoge crea un gran domo de fuego alrededor de los 5 villanos que perseguían a Tsugumi, el domo se mantuvo en pie por un minuto completo antes de que lo deshiciera y viera los resultados, los 5 villanos estaban inconscientes en la acera. "Se los dije" Chitoge dice antes de darse la vuelta y recibir un fuerte abrazo de Tsugumi.

"¡Estaba muy asustada, creí que no la volvería a ver!" Tsugumi dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Chitoge la abrazo y la consoló.

Izuku y su Madre estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver, la chica con la que acababan de hablar, acabo con 5 villanos ella sola, en eso las sirenas comenzaron a sonar y los policías y héroes comenzaron a llegar a la escena, una ambulancia se llevó a Tsugumi, Chitoge quería ir con ella, pero fue detenida por unos policías por el crimen de 'usar su Quirk sin ninguna licencia', pero antes de que la metieran a una patrulla llego Eraserhead quien hablo por ella y la soltaron con una advertencia.

"Que fue lo que te dijimos" Aizawa le dice con una mirada muy severa.

"Mi amiga estaba malherida y la estaba protegiendo, sé que lo que hizo es penado por la ley, pero por favor póngase en mi posición" Chitoge le dice seriamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos apagados.

"Está bien, pero trata de proteger a tus amigos más discretamente la próxima vez" Aizawa le dijo y se dio media vuelta para hablar con un policía que era un gato.

"¡Chitoge ya tengo un taxi para ir al hospital a donde va Tsugumi vamos!" Raku le dice a Chitoge desesperado señalando un taxi que estaba parado a 10 metros de la escena.

"¡Espera y los Midoriya!" Chitoge dice mientras busca a la familia de dos por el lugar hasta que los encuentra parados siendo interrogados por un oficial, ella le dijo a Raku que ya iba en camino. "¡Lo siento por haberlos hecho pasar por esto, después les explicó lo que paso nos vemos tengo que ir al hospital con mi amiga!" Chitoge entonces se da media vuelta y corre hasta el taxi donde Raku estaba esperándola, para ir a ver a Tsugumi y descubrir que había sucedido.

Fin capitulo 2


	3. ¡Un Escape Explosivo!

**Hola chicos!, Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de Nisekoi Hero Academia, espero que disfruten leyéndolo como yo lo disfrute mientras lo escribía.**

**Recuerden si la historia les gusta no olviden dar Follow y dejar una Review para saber si la historia les esta gustando y si les gusta el rumbo de la historia.**

**Ya para terminar recuerden que tengo más historias Croos-overs en mi Perfil, la última que subí fue "From Zero To Sorcerer (De Zero A Hechicera!)" es un Croos-over entre Zero No Tsukaima y Doctor Strange, si les apetece vayan a leerlo y me dicen que les parece.**

**Si leíste esta pequeña introducción te lo agradezco, ya no les quito mas tiempo para que lean la historia. **

**¡¡¡DISFRUTEN!!!**

OXOXO

Luego de que la repentina explosión que segó al grupo de jóvenes Seishirou Tsugumi trato de proteger a Chitoge, pero antes de poder llegar a ella sintió como las fuerzas salían de su cuerpo hasta desmayarse, mientras estuvo inconsciente tuvo una pesadilla frecuente de lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia, luego de quien sabe cuánto tiempo se despertó y trato de moverse, pero su movimiento le fue impedido por unas correas que la mantenían cautiva en una silla en un cuarto que solo tenía una bombilla colgada del techo, ella estaba muy sudada y medio mareada mientras veía a su alrededor analizando sus posibilidades para escapar de ese lugar, ella estaba intentando zafarse de las correas, pero entonces unos tipos encapuchados entraron a la habitación.

"Veo que ya despertaste" Uno de los hombres dijo mientras se acercaba a Tsugumi.

"¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?" Tsugumi les grito a los tres tipos que habían entrado a la habitación, ellos se rieron un poco antes de responderle.

"No tenemos por qué decirte eso, ya que ahora eres nuestra" Otro tipo más grande le dijo en un tono morboso mientras se comenzaba a acercar aún más a la chica.

"¡No sabes con quien te estas metiendo, libérenme o pagaran las consecuencias con sus vidas!" Tsugumi les grito y ellos se comenzaron a reír durante un momento antes de que el tercer tipo se callara y le diera unos cuantos latigazos a Tsugumi en varias partes del cuerpo, Tsugumi trato de aguantar el dolor lo mejor que pudo, pero, aun así, ella soltó algunos gruñidos de dolor.

"Oh, ¿Aguantas muy bien el dolor?" El primer tipo dijo con un tono sádico.

"Esto va a ser muy divertido" Dijo el tipo del látigo.

Tsugumi lo más rápido que pudo libero sus manos y con el revolver que tenía debajo de su manga le disparo a los tres tipos, dos de ellos cayeron, el del látigo y el que menos hablaba, el más grande se quedó de pie, pero eso no le impidió terminar de liberarse con un cuchillo que tenía bajo su otra manga, él tipo que se quedó de pie luego de recibir dos disparos se abalanzo hacia adelante para atacar a la chica, Tsugumi le disparo las balas que le quedaban, pero el continúo atacando.

"¿¡Que eres tú!?" Tsugumi le grito mientras se mantenía alejado del sujeto corriendo y saltando de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación de tortura.

"¡Yo soy el Villano conocido como 'The Brick Wall', mi cuerpo es tan duro como una pared de cemento!" El grito mientras se lanzó hacia adelante y trato de golpear a Tsugumi, pero ella esquivo el golpe en el último segundo causando que él hiciera un agujero con su mano derecha en donde se quedó atorado.

"Entonces una granada a quemarropa acabara contigo, nos vemos" Tsugumi con un tono mortal le quita el seguro a una granada que tenía en su chaqueta y la pone en la parte de atrás del pasamontaña del Villano.

"¡No, espera las llaves para salir de aquí están en mi cinturón no me…!" El Villano no pudo terminar de hablar porque la granada exploto volándole la cabeza en pedazos, parecía como si hubiese ocurrido una mini demolición solo que con más sangre y pedazos de cerebro por aquí y por allá.

"Te lo ganaste" Tsugumi dijo antes de tomar las llaves del cinturón del autodenominado Villano, ella salió de la habitación y salió a un pasillo oscuro y mojado, ella mientras caminaba escucho a otros sujetos gritar órdenes para ir al sitio de donde vino el ruido, Tsugumi entonces corrió en la dirección contraria de donde escucho los gritos de los demás criminales, luego de girar por una esquina vio algo que causo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, delante de ella habían más o menos 20 celdas que contenían a más o menos la misma cantidad de mujeres y chicas jóvenes en condiciones inhumanas con las ropas rasgadas, sucias y llenas de sangre, Tsugumi sintió en ese momento como la sangre le hervía y su sed de sangre crecía a pasos agigantados, ella se juró a si misma que iba a liberar a todas las chicas y mujeres que habían aquí sin importar el que.

Una da las chicas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tsugumi y sintió como si viera a un ángel con cabello de color azul, ella la comenzó a llamar para que la ayudara para ver si no era algún tipo de ilusión por el hambre o la sed que tenía, las demás prisioneras comenzaron a hacer lo mismo y Tsugumi se sintió con un peso sobre los hombros y comenzó a abrir las celdas una por una con las llaves que le había robado al Villano a que le había volado los sesos.

"Señorita Héroe tiene que tener cuidado con al villano que llaman 'The Brick Wall', él es la bestia que nos secuestró y nos ha estado torturando y haciendo cosas terribles" Una chica de cabello castaño con un uniforme de escuela le dijo antes de comenzar a llorar en el hombro de otra de las mujeres.

"Él está muerto, yo misma lo mate, él me intento secuestrar también, pero no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo" Tsugumi dijo y las chicas se pusieron a llorar, pero de felicidad al escuchar la noticia, pero entonces una de las mujeres con más edad hablo.

"¿Muerto, acaso no eres una heroína?" La mujer le pregunto confundida y un poco molesta, pero solo un poco porque ella de verdad sabia que se merecía eso y más.

"Yo no soy ninguna heroína, él me secuestro y yo lo mate punto, ahora, ¿alguien sabe cómo salir de aquí?" Tsugumi pregunto con la esperanza que alguna de las chicas supiera como salir de ahí, pero ninguna respondió. "Bien entonces hay que salir a la fuerza" Tsugumi dijo mientras se agachaba para sacar un arma que tenía en el tobillo, las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver eso.

"¿No tienes un Quirk?" Pregunto la misma chica de hace un momento, Tsugumi la vio confundida.

"¿Qué es eso?" Tsugumi le pregunto a la chica, las demás chicas se quedaron de piedra al escuchar que su salvadora no sabía algo tan básico, aunque estaban más sorprendidas al enterarse de que derroto al gran villano que las tenía cautivas sin usar un Quirk, entonces una chica con cabello largo y con ojos en forma de estrella le toco la cabeza a Tsugumi. "¿Qué estás hacien…?" Ella no termino su oración porque sintió como su mente y su cuerpo se sentían revitalizados y como una nueva energía explosiva recorría sus venas.

"Wow, tu vida sí que es rara" La chica comento, pero Tsugumi no quería una opinión sobre su vida, ella quería saber que le había hecho. "Acabo de pasarte mis conocimientos sobre los Quirks y te enseñe inconscientemente como usarlo, pero no sé qué hace" La chica de pelo amarillo y de ojos de estrella le dice y Tsugumi sonríe en respuesta.

"No te preocupes, yo si se cual es y me queda como anillo al dedo" Tsugumi dice con una sonrisa en su cara. "Todas vayan detrás de mí, protéjanse entre ustedes, yo me voy a encargar de los guardias" Tsugumi dijo y empezó a caminar por el pasillo con las chicas detrás de ella.

El pasillo aún seguía oscuro y mojado, pero ahora se podían escuchar unos gritos que provenían de donde ella había acabado con el jefe de los criminales, Tsugumi les indico a las chicas que se quedaran calladas y que no hicieran mucho ruido, Tsugumi fue la primera en doblar la esquina para encontrarse de cara con el resto de los criminales.

"¡Ahí está acaben con esa perra!" Uno de los criminales grito y los demás comenzaron a correr en línea recta para acabar con la vida de la asesina de su jefe.

Tsugumi también comenzó a correr hacia adelante para enfrentarse contra ellos, uno de los criminales le disparo con un arma automática que tenía Tsugumi comenzó a correr en Zigzag para evitar las balas del arma automática, pero no fue tan rápida como ella quería y una bala le dio en el brazo izquierdo, ella gruño de dolor, pero eso no le impidió seguir para acabar con la vida de los criminales degenerados que tenía al frente su primera víctima fue un sujeto que tenía cuchillas de metal que salían de a los costados de sus brazos, el sujeto comenzó a lanzar golpes a Tsugumi tratando de cortarla, pero ella los esquivo con facilidad, cuando Tsugumi tuvo la oportunidad le devolvió el golpe…

BOOM*

La mitad del cuerpo del sujeto exploto luego de recibir el golpe de Tsugumi, los demás criminales se quedaron helados cuando vieron que uno de sus compañeros fue vencido tan fácil.

"¿Ya se rinden?" Tsugumi pregunto con una voz llena de veneno, entonces fue cuando los villanos reanudaron su ataque para vengar a su compañero caído.

Tsugumi continúo atacando y destruyendo uno por uno hasta dejar el pasillo libre, pero lleno de sangre y partes de cuerpos esparcidas por todas partes, las chicas al escuchar que Tsugumi las llamaba giraron la esquina con un poco de miedo y se quedaron paralizadas a ver las masacre que su salvadora acababa de hacer, ellas a la persona que antes veían con un ángel tierno que las vino a rescatar ahora la veían como un ángel de la muerte que las vino a vengar por toda las atrocidades que esos sujetos les hicieron.

"Vamos caminen hay que encontrar una salida" Tsugumi las despertó de su trance y comenzaron a correr detrás de ella para salir de ese ahora más asqueroso lugar.

El grupo camino por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a unas puertas dobles de metal que les impedían pasar, Tsugumi les dijo a las chicas que se alejaran unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para no ser dañadas por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

"¿Listas?" Tsugumi les pregunto a las chicas que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no resultar dañadas, las chicas asintieron y Tsugumi puso sus dos manos sobre ambas puertas y con un pensamiento las mando a volar, ella tenía una mirada de esperanza en su cara, pero cuando el polvo que había creado la explosión se despejo ella pudo ver con claridad a más de 20 villanos con diferentes Quirks que afectaban la apariencia de su cuerpo, ella en ese momento solo podía pensar en el bienestar de las vidas que llevaba sobre sus hombros así que decidió hacer una locura para salvar a las chicas. "¡Cuando comiencen a explotar cosas corran hacia la otra dirección!" Tsugumi grito muy fuerte y se lanzó a atacar a los villanos que también comenzaron a atacarla, ella decidió no usar ataques muy letales para no dañar a las chicas mientras salían por las puertas destruidas.

La guarida de los villanos estaba ubicada debajo de la tierra en algún centro de tratamiento de aguas negras, ahora mismo Tsugumi y los Villanos estaban peleando en unas alcantarillas que estaban debajo de una ciudad, Tsugumi cada vez que tenía oportunidad veía si las chicas habían logrado escapar, luego de unos 7 minutos peleando y distrayendo a los Villanos ella no veía que ninguna chica estuviera en peligro, así que se paró debajo de una boca de visita, mando primero a volar la tapa, luego distrajo a los villanos con una fuerte explosión que los dejo dañados y para terminar se concentró y creo un par de explosiones muy poderosas debajo de sus pies para salir disparada a través del agujero que estaba arriba de ella, Tsugumi sabía que si calculaba mal ella podía quedar pegada al cemento, no lo pensó mucho y lo hizo rezando todo lo que sabía.

BOOM*

Una gran explosión se sintió debajo de ella, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver los edificios, la luz del día y a varias personas que caminaban por las calles como si nada sin saber que debajo de sus pies había esclavas sexuales, Tsugumi no pensó muy bien en como aterrizar, pero cuando cayó al suelo y sintió que todavía podía respirar se alivió mucho, pero hubo algo que la alivio mucho más y le quito todos los dolores de su cuerpo.

"¡Tsugumi!" Era la voz de Chitoge, ella comenzó a dudar sobre si estaba viva, pero luego ella vio la cara preocupada de Chitoge mientras ella tenía su cabeza en el regazo de su mejor amiga en la vida.

"¿Señorita?" Ella pregunto un poco moribunda e incrédula de lo que veía y sentía.

"¡Si soy yo!" Chitoge le respondió con una sonrisa y una expresión preocupada en su cara que tenían unas cuantas lágrimas.

XOXOX

"Y el resto ustedes ya lo saben" Tsugumi acostada en una cama de hospital le conto la historia a Chitoge, Raku, Nedzu, Aizawa y un sujeto que tenía una vestimenta como de detective de película de los 70.

Las reacciones fueron varias, Raku y Chitoge ya sabían del pasado de Tsugumi y de lo que era capaz de hacer, pero la historia les llego ellos incluso soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas cuando ella termino de contar la historia.

Nedzu, Aizawa y el 'investigador privado' que había dejado de anotar lo que escuchaba hace un rato, se quedaron en shock por el lujo de los detalles de la historia de la chica, además de lo fácil que fue para ella matar a esas personas y estar como si nada luego de un par de horas, que fue lo que tardaron en curar sus heridas, ellos no sabían nada del pasado de la chica, pero aun así, ellos no se sentían seguros de estar cerca de una persona que podía matar con tanta facilidad y a tan corta edad, ellos sabían que lo había hecho por un bien mayor y que sus posibilidades no eran muchas, además de que no conoce las leyes de este mundo acerca del uso de Quirks, ellos se reservaron a asentir y no decir nada por el momento.

"Las chicas que ayude a escapar, ¿las encontraron?" Tsugumi pregunto con esperanzas en sus ojos.

"Ellas están bien, fueron encontradas unas calles más abajo, todas ellas fueron traídas a este hospital y reunidas con sus familias" El detective le respondió a Tsugumi quien sonrió con mucha felicidad, inclusive lloró un poco al enterarse que iban a ser reunidas de nuevo con sus familias. "Bueno, ya escuché lo que tenía que escuchar, director hablaremos luego, Tsugumi lo que hiciste hoy sin importar lo que piensen otras personas fue muy heroico, hoy arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a personas indefensas, te felicito, pero te agradecería que no volvieras a acabar con la vida de alguien, al menos que sea totalmente necesario y en ese caso aun piénsalo dos veces, adiós" El detective se despidió y salió de la habitación.

"Joven Tsugumi, como dijo el detective, lo que hizo hoy fue muy heroico, pero yo no apruebo los métodos que uso para completar su 'misión', salvo 20 vidas es cierto y la felicito por eso, pero si desde hoy la voy a ayudar y me voy a hacer responsable de sus acciones le pido por favor que no use fuerza letal en contra de criminales comunes o Villanos, ¿entiende lo que le digo verdad?" Nedzu le dice muy seriamente.

Tsugumi mira a sus amigos antes de responder, ellos asienten indicándole que acepte los términos del director.

"Si, entiendo perfectamente" Tsugumi dice seriamente mientras asiente.

"Perfecto, espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de hoy" Nedzu dijo con una sonrisa cambiando totalmente el ambiente de la habitación. "Joven Kirisaki, su actuación de hoy fue también muy heroica, pero recuerde las leyes, no está muy bien visto que los menores de edad sin licencia o supervisión usen sus Quirks como les plazca, usted tenía sus razones, pero le voy a decir lo mismo que le dijo Aizawa trate de llamar menos la atención la próxima que pase algo similar, las noticias y el internet están llenos de videos amateurs de lo que paso hoy, por favor tome mi consejo" Nedzu termino su sermón y se despidió, Aizawa camino detrás de él, abrió la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir. "Casi se me olvida, Recovery Girl va venir a atenderte para que puedas salir hoy del Hospital" Nedzu después decir eso se despidió alegremente de los tres jóvenes y los dejo en la habitación.

OXOXO

Cuando Nedzu salió de la habitación vio que el detective estaba recostado de la pared esperándolo, Nedzu cuando lo vio sonrió, él sabía que los peces gordos estaban muy interesados en saber cómo una chica acabo con una banda de trafico de blancas ella sola.

"Takashi, aprovecha que estoy libre ahora" Nedzu dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar al lado del detective.

"Solo quería decirle que me acaban de llamar los oficiales que entraron a la base de los Villanos para ver si quedaba alguna chica o Villano escondiéndose…" El detective se detuvo, Nedzu y Aizawa estaban esperando para ver si la historia de la chica solo fue una exageración. "Miren ustedes mismos las fotos" Takashi les dio su celular que contenía las fotos que los oficiales habían tomado luego de que confirmaron de que no había nadie, las fotos mostraban las alcantarillas donde Tsugumi había peleado con el más grande grupo de criminales lleno de escombros y varios cuerpos, la siguiente foto mostro un pasillo decorado con entrañas y partes de cuerpo humano esparcidos por todos lados, otra foto mostraba la sala y el cuerpo del jefe de la organización si un cuarto de su cuerpo, además de los otros dos tipos con marcas de disparos casi perfectos en sus cabezas y pecho, la última foto mostraba las celdas en donde estaba encerradas las prisioneras secuestradas por los villanos.

Nedzu y Aizawa al ver el daño causado solo por la chica los preocupo aún más que antes que no conocían los verdaderos daños, Nedzu le entrego el celular a Takashi con una cara seria.

"Hubo pocos sobrevivientes, aquí tengo la declaración de uno de los villanos que decidió hablar para que su condena no fuera tan fuerte" El busco el video del Villano para que los dos los vieran.

"_¿Nos podría decir que sucedió?_" Un policía le pregunto al Villano que tenía rasgos de cabra, tenía unos grandes cuernos y una barba similar a la del animal, el villano estaba muy nervioso.

"_¿Ella no me va a hacer daño verdad?_" El Villano se acercó al policía que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa del salón de interrogatorios y le susurro mientras temblaba de miedo.

"_¿Ella, fue una mujer quien les hizo esto?_" El policía pregunto confundido.

"_Si, ella era temible, su mirada desprendía un color rojo sangre y su sed de sangre la podía sentir desde donde estaba_" El Villano dijo aun temblando.

"_¿No estabas en la pelea?_" El policía le pregunto, y el Villano le negó con la cabeza.

"_Estaría muerto si hubiese estado en la pelea, yo estaba en la sala de vigilancia, a través de las cámaras vi como esa chica masacraba a todos mis compañeros, tus compañeros policías me encontraron ahí y se llevaron todos los videos de vigilancia del lugar, si no me cree puede ver usted mismo los videos_" Con un poco más de confianza le explico al oficial, luego de eso detuvieron el video.

"¿Hay videos?" Aizawa le pregunto con interés al detective.

"Si, pero yo solo manejo uno" Él les puso otro video en donde se vio como Tsugumi como toda una profesional acabo con la vida del jefe criminal y sus dos secuaces antes de que la granada explotara y la cámara se dañara por la explosión.

"Es una profesional" Aizawa comento por lo bajo luego de ver la forma en la que se movía la chica.

Takashi asintió y todo se quedó en silencio en el pasillo del hospital, todos giraron a ver la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba la chica.

"Que suerte que la tenemos de nuestro lado" Nedzu dijo de repente ganando la mirada de los otros dos presentes. "Piensen un momento e imaginen que ella se convierta en un Villano, ninguno de nuestros héroes podría detenerla sin ninguna pérdida humana" Nedzu les explico y los dos asintieron pensando en esa aterradora posibilidad. "Ella solo necesita que la guíen por el camino correcto" Nedzu dijo obviamente ofreciéndose a ayudarla con su programa de estudios, Takashi y Aizawa no dijeron nada y continuaron caminando hasta la salida.

XOXOX

"¿Tsugumi que recuerdas luego del destello de luz?" Raku le pregunta seriamente a Tsugumi, quien mira hacia el techo blanco tratando de recordar.

"Recuerdo que íbamos caminando hacia tu casa, el destello nos cubrió y luego me desmayé, después de eso me desperté atada a una silla y paso lo que paso hasta llegar aquí, lo siento por no ser de mucha ayuda" Tsugumi dice mientras trata de recordar, pero fue inútil ya que no recordaba nada más.

"Está bien, ahora sabemos que estas aquí, eso significa que los demás tienen que estar por ahí, solo tenemos que encontrarlos" Raku dice con una sonrisa sincera en la cara, las chicas también sonríen al escuchar las palabras de Raku.

"¡Esa es la actitud!" Chitoge dijo emocionada.

Luego de eso Tsugumi les pregunto cómo llegaron aquí y lo que habían estado haciendo mientras ella no estaba, ellos le contaron sobre la UA, el apartamento, el robo que detuvieron, el Quirk de Chitoge y también les explicaron por encima las leyes de este mundo y cómo funcionaba la jerarquía de poderes comparada con la de su mundo, en eso mientras hablaba notaron que en el televisor que había en la habitación estaban pasando las noticias sobre lo que sucedió hoy, incluso estaban mostrando varios videos de Chitoge.

"¡Señorita está en las noticias!" Tsugumi dijo mientras Raku le subía volumen al televisor.

"_Hoy en la mañana una heroína anónima incapacito a 5 Villanos que formaban parte de una de las bandas más peligrosas de la ciudad, varios videos de reporteros amateurs que ya pudieron ver mostraban como la heroína encerraba en un gran domo de fuego a los cinco villanos hasta dejarlos inconscientes_" La presentadora del noticiero hace una pausa mientras muestran uno de los videos en donde Chitoge hacia lo que ella explico. "_Rumores dicen que podría estar relacionada con el héroe número 2 Endervaur, nuestro equipo le pregunto al respecto, pero no dijo nada y solo se alejó_" Se mostró las imágenes de un Endervaur molesto siendo acosado por los medios en su agencia de héroes. "_En otras noticias, un pervertido con un Quirk de tele-transportación hace desaparecer la ropa interior de chicas y las hace aparecer en sus bolsos, aquí tenemos un retrato hablado hecho a base del testimonio de una de las víctimas_" Los tres amigos al escuchar esa noticia se quedaron en blanco e intercambiaron miradas esperando que el retrato hablado no fuera de quien ellos creían, el retrato hablado era una forma exageradamente realista y degenerada de su amigo con lentes. "_Tengan mucho cuidado si ven a alguien así por la calle…_" Raku silencio el televisor y noto las miradas que recibía de sus amigas

"¿¡Por qué me miran así!?" Raku dijo algo molesto.

"¡Es Maiko, el idiota pervertido con lentes!" Tsugumi le grita a Raku mientras recordaba lo que le había hecho el día de San Valentín, ella ahora tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta hacerlo explotar.

"¡No es mi culpa que sea un pervertido!" Raku le respondió a Tsugumi, Chitoge solo veía la pelea sobre Shuu hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Recovery Girl con una pequeña maleta de doctor y su peculiar bastón.

"Desde que llegaron solo han sabido causar alboroto" Recovery Girl comento apenas entro, los tres chicos se le quedaron viendo un poco apenados, pero entonces Raku recordó que Tsugumi no conocía a la pequeña heroína.

"Tsugumi, ella es Recovery Girl y es una muy buena doctora en menos de una hora vas a salir de aquí" Raku la presento a la anciana. "Recovery Girl, ella es una de nuestras amigas que estaba con nosotros, se llama…" Raku la iba a presentar, pero Tsugumi lo interrumpió.

"Seishirou Tsugumi, es un placer conocerla" Tsugumi hace una reverencia lo mejor que puede con el montón de vendaje que tenía.

"También es un placer, ahora quédate quieta voy a revisarte para ver qué tan graves son tus heridas" Recovery Girl le responde con una sonrisa amable antes de ponerse a trabajar para curar a la chica.

Durante la curación Recovery Girl le pidió a la pareja que saliera a la sala de espera para poder trabajar libremente, ellos dos salieron dejando a Tsugumi sola con Recovery Girl.

"Chica todos los policías, héroes e incluso Villanos están hablando de ti" Recovery Girl comento mientras le quitaba los vendajes del abdomen.

"¿Qué tanto se habla de mí?" Tsugumi pregunto interesada en la fama que se había ganado en este mundo.

"Que no se dice de ti sería la pregunta correcta" Recovery Girl comento con una risita. "El mundo del heroísmo esta de cabeza por tus acciones brutales en contra de los Villanos, los policías están igual, los Villanos sobrevivientes decían que un 'Ángel de la muerte' los había atacado despiadadamente" Recovery Girl habla mientras continuaba trabajando.

"Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, si nos los paraba yo otro héroe los podría…" Tsugumi modestamente comenzó a hablar.

"Estas equivocada" La heroína la corto en seco. "Ningún héroe podría haber acabado con esa organización de raíz como lo hiciste tú, tal vez no lo sepas, pero esta no era la única base de estos Villanos, los sobrevivientes confesaron otras ubicaciones en donde tenían a más mujeres secuestradas, ahora mismo las agencias de héroes de toda la ciudad están trabajando juntas para desmátenla y liberar a las demás prisioneras, así que no seas tan modesta, es cierto que tus métodos son impensables e irrepetibles para los héroes y ciudadanos, pero a veces es la única manera de actuar" Luego de que Recovery Girl terminara de hablar ninguna volvió a decir otra palabra hasta que la curación termino y dejo descansando a Tsugumi ya con sus heridas sanadas casi al cien por ciento.

XOXOX En la sala de espera del hospital estaban sentados Raku y Chitoge uno al lado del otro esperando para entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Tsugumi y llevarla a su apartamento o salir de compras con ella, después de todo su ropa quedo muy dañada luego de lo que paso, ellos estaban viendo lugares aleatorios alrededor de la sala de espera, habían unos cuantos familiares en la sala de espera, también algunos cuantos pacientes esperando por ser atendidos, el ambiente era estéril, lo que se podía esperar de un hospital, enfermeras y doctores moviéndose de un lado a otro, en donde ellos estaban sentados tenían una vista directa a la entrada del hospital.

"¿Raku como encontraremos a Maiko antes de que lo encarcelen?" Chitoge le pregunta a Raku rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos.

"La verdad no lo sé, Tsugumi llego a nosotros por pura suerte, por lo menos sabemos que anda por ahí solo tenemos que investigar donde los 'ataques' son más frecuentes y lo encontraremos" Raku dice algo decepcionado al pensar en las acciones de su mejor amigo. "Ahora no tenemos que centrar en encontrar a las otras chicas, talvez puedan estar en peligro como lo estaba Tsugumi" Raku le responde pensando en los posibles peligros que pudieran lastimar a sus amigas.

"Tienes razón, este lugar es bastante peligroso" Chitoge le responde pensando en todo lo que había pasado en dos días, aunque Raku al escuchar ese comentario recordó algo muy importante de ella.

"Claro, hija del jefe de la mafia Ítalo-japonesa" Raku dice sardónicamente con una sonrisa en su cara, entonces Chitoge le da un golpe en el brazo.

"Mira quién habla heredero de los Yakuzas" Chitoge le responde molesta, pero sin subir mucho la voz, Raku gime un poco de dolor por el golpe que recibió de la rubia, él le iba a responder, pero por las puertas del hospital entraron dos personas que no esperaban ver hasta más tarde.

Por las puertas del hospital entraron los dos integrantes de la Familia Midoriya con una cara de preocupación en su rostro, ellos al ver las dos caras conocidas, rápidamente se les acercaron para saber si estaban bien.

"Señora Midoriya, estamos bien no tenía que venir al hospital por nosotros" Raku le dijo a la preocupada mujer que suspiro aliviada al escuchar que sus nuevos vecinos estaban sanos y salvo.

"¿Y su amiga?" Izuku pregunta preocupado también.

"Tsugumi está bien, ahora mismo Recovery Girl la está atendiendo, lo más seguro es que hoy mismo le den de alta" Chitoge le respondió amablemente a Izuku, tranquilizando a la familia, aun así, ella notaba como que Izuku quería decir algo, pero no lo decía. "¿Algo te preocupa?" Chitoge le pregunta a Izuku y este se sobresalta un poco.

"Oh, lo que pasa es que él es muy fanático de los héroes y de sus Quirks y desde que te vio derrotar a los villanos no ha dejado de hablar de eso" Inko responde por su hijo quien baja la cabeza y le entrega un cuaderno abierto a Chitoge que tenía un dibujo de ella con su uniforme escolar, en la página siguiente había varios nombres posibles para su Quirk y posibilidades para sus diferentes usos en diferentes situaciones, también estaba el nombre de Endervaur entre dos signos de interrogación, eso la molesto un poco.

"Yo tengo varios cuadernos en donde escribo sobre los Quirks de diferentes héroes y como ellos los podrían usar más eficientemente" Izuku explico un poco avergonzado de su hobby, Chitoge sonrió ante la explicación. "Y como no tengo muchas posibilidades de conocer a los héroes sobre los que escribo me gustaría que me enseñaras un poco lo que eres capaz de hacer" Izuku dijo aún más nervioso que antes

"¡Claro no hay problema!" Chitoge le responde con una sonrisa brillante que logra que Izuku se emocione, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo Chitoge levanto una mano. "Pero antes déjame darte mis primeras impresiones sobre lo que llevas escrito sobre mí" Chitoge dice seriamente mientras vuelve a releer lo escrito por Izuku.

"¡Sería un honor!" Izuku dice emocionado, Inko sonríe al ver que su hijo feliz y contento, Raku también sonríe por ver como Chitoge había cambiado desde la primera vez que la conoció y como ahora ella podía hacer amigos con mucha facilidad.

"Lo primero y que quede bien claro, yo no tengo nada que ver con ese tal Ender-algo o como se llame" Chitoge levanta un dedo de su mano derecha mientras Izuku comenzó a rectificar sus apuntes. "Segundo, 'Amaterasu' me parece un buen nombre para mi Quirk, ese nombre le pertenece al dios de las llamas si no me equivoco, ¿cierto?" Chitoge le pregunta a Izuku quien asiente y continúa escribiendo en su cuaderno. "Y tercero, sé que no eres un dibujante profesional, pero el lazo es una parte muy importante para mí así que dibújalo como debe ser" Chitoge dijo señalando su dibujo que no tenía el lazo característico de la rubia.

"¡De inmediato!" Izuku le respondió mientras dibujaba con mucho detalle el lazo rojo.

Luego de eso ellos comenzaron a hablar de lo que había sucedido omitiendo la parte en donde Tsugumi mataba a los Villanos, antes de contarles obviamente les dijeron a los Midoriya que no se lo contaran a nadie, ellos aceptaron y escucharon todo lo sucedido, se quedaron impresionados de que una chica tan joven pudiera hacer tanto en contra de Villanos profesionales, ellos se quedaron sin palabras, claro hasta que Izuku comenzó a ser las mil y una preguntas sobre el Quirk de Tsugumi para agregarla a sus cuadernos de apuntes sobre héroes, pero antes de que Chitoge o Raku pudieran responderle Tsugumi salió caminando por el pasillo que venía desde las habitaciones, a su lado estaba Recovery Girl, ella aún tenía vendado el brazo izquierdo en donde recibió el disparo, el abdomen también lo tenía vendado, eso se le notaba porque ella se volvió a poner su ropa rota, ella no llevaba puesta su chaqueta azul y la cargaba doblada encima de su mano derecha.

"¿Ya te dieron de alta?" Chitoge le pregunto a su amiga mientras tomaba la chaqueta de su amiga y la ayudaba un poco a caminar.

"Si, ya me dieron de alta, pero me siento un poco cansada" Tsugumi respondió un poco somnolienta.

"Ella tiene que tomar reposo, tiene suerte de no estar dormida luego de usar mi Quirk para sanarla" Recovery Girl dice un poco molesta viendo a la chica que estaba bostezando.

"No se preocupe por eso, la llevaremos a casa para que tome una buena siesta reparadora" Chitoge le respondió a la heroína mientras tomaba por el brazo a su amiga para salir del hospital luego de que todos se despidieran y le dieran las gracias por ayudar a su amiga.

OXOXO

Luego que el grupo saliera del hospital Tsugumi empezó a decir que tenía mucha hambre y que quería comer, así que no tuvieron más elección que llevarla a comer, después de todo ya era hora del almuerzo y lo que había hecho ese día se merecía una buena celebración, así que entraron al primer restaurante familiar que vieron y se sentaron en una mesa lo suficientemente grande para ellos y para los Midoriya, ellos comenzaron a leer los menús para pedir sus órdenes apenas llegara la camarera y poder comer lo más rápido posible, cuando ya todo estaban listos para ordenar Inko llamo a una camarera que estaba atendiendo a una mesa que estaba al lado de ellos, la chica uniformada se giró cuando termino de servir a los otros clientes.

"¡Bienvenidos!" La chica dijo animadamente, pero el trio de amigos se quedó de piedra al reconocer la voz de la camarera. "¿Están listos para orden…?" La chica no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando fue interrumpida por el trio de amigos.

"¿¡Tachibana/Marika!?" Chitoge, Raku y Tsugumi se levantaron y gritaron al ver a su amiga uniformada y trabajando como camarera, Tachibana al darse cuenta de que sus amigos están ahí se alegró y saltó encima de Raku.

"¡Raku-sama!" Tachibana se abalanzo sobre Raku y lo abrazo por el cuello. "¡Lo extrañe mucho, Raku-sama!" Marika grito mientras hundía su cara en el pecho de Raku.

Los Midoriya estaban muy confundidos al ver lo cercana que la chica de cabello naranja con su nuevo vecino que ya tenía **pareja**, Inko estaba pensando muchas cosas sobre como los jóvenes de ahora vivían sus vidas comparado a como ella vivió su juventud, Izuku no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, debido a su poca experiencia social causada por su falta de Quirk.

"¿¡Que crees que haces con mi novio!?" Chitoge le grita a Tachibana mientras violentamente los separa, Tsugumi también se pone enfrente de Raku defendiendo a Chitoge.

"No has cambiado ni un poco, aun sigues siendo un gorila" Tachibana dijo con una mano en el pecho, ganando las miradas molestas de Chitoge y Tsugumi.

"¡Ahora sí, te voy a quemar hasta que queden solo cenizas!" Chitoge exclamo y creo una llama sobre su puño derecho que levanto frente su cara amenazantemente, los comensales del comedor que por suerte eran pocos, se quedaron viendo la escena de las dos chicas peleándose por Raku, él noto eso y se interpuso entre las dos para que pararan de pelear.

"¡Chicas deténganse!" Raku grito y todos en el restaurante se le quedaron viendo. "Dejen las discusiones estúpidas para otro momento, ahora hay mucha gente viéndonos, solo vamos a comer para calmarnos, Tsugumi acabas de salir del hospital, necesitas comer algo, Chitoge, Tachibana, acabamos de encontrarnos luego de lo que paso y ya están peleando, eso no es correcto" Raku sermonea a las tres chicas antes de sentarse de nuevo en la mesa para pedir su comida.

Las demás chicas siguieron el ejemplo del chico y se sentaron tranquilamente a pedir su comida, Tachibana tomo las ordenes de todos los que estaban en la mesa, Inko quedo impresionada por el control que Raku tenía con este tipo de situaciones, como si les pasaran diariamente, ella solo pidió su comida y se quedó en silencio, no pregunto nada, ella sabía que de un momento a otro se iba a enterar que relación tenían todos ellos.

La comida llego luego de unos 5 minutos de silencio incomodo en la mesa, la misma Tachibana fue la que les sirvió sus comidas y bebidas, para luego tomar una silla de otra mesa y sentarse con el grupo.

"¿No tienes que continuar trabajando?" Inko le pregunto al ver la tranquilidad de la chica al dejar su puesto de trabajo.

"No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, este solo es un trabajo de medio turno, ya llego mi relevo" Tachibana dice con una sonrisa y con un tono muy formal mientras señala a una camarera que acaba de llegar y estaba limpiando una mesa, Inko y los demás asintieron. "Ahora, creo que mueren por saber que me ocurrió, ¿cierto?" Tachibana le pregunto a sus tres amigos, quienes asintieron lentamente, Tachibana iba comenzar a hablar, pero Raku la detuvo al ver que los Midoriya aún estaban con ellos.

"Espera un momento, Señora Midoriya, Izuku, lo que se diga aquí no se lo tienen que decir a nadie, ¿Entienden?" Raku les pregunta extrañamente serio, los Midoriya asintieron y Raku le dio permiso a Tachibana para que continuara.

XOXOX

**¡¡¡Gracias por leer mi historia!!!**

**Hey, if somebody who talk English is reading this, DM me I want to Publish my Fics on English too but I'm not sure to translate by myself, so if somebody can help me I will Love You.**


End file.
